


Bound to You

by MoonFlower97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower97/pseuds/MoonFlower97
Summary: Jongdae and Minseok are on top of the criminal world. Everyone knows not to mess with them when it comes to business, but things begin to change when Jongdae becomes pregnant. At a time when a rival gang tries to encroach on their neighborhood and with Minseoks overprotectiveness, there is more at stake than just their criminal reputation.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: BMF016  
Pairing: Jongdae/Minseok  
Carrier: Jongdae  
Pregnancy: Pre/during Pregnancy  
Babies: Any of them (Only one or more than one)  
Prompt: XiuChen are a power couple in a criminal world, until Chen gets pregnant and has to step down a bit. With Xiumin being overprotective and without his usual energy outlet, Chen gets restless and the couple fights a lot. How will they solve their relationship problems when a rival threatens to destroy everything they've worked for?
> 
> There will be the use of explicit language and some violence in this story. This is my first ever fic fest story and in an AU I don't normally write in but I wanted to challenge myself and I hope it paid off. I hope you like this story and I hope that I was able to write out the prompters' vision. Thank you for taking the time to read my work!

Minseok grunted as he landed another punch into the man’s face below him.  
“I better not see your face here again. You got that?” Minseok spits on the ground before using his foot to shove the man over. The man looked up at Minseok with anger in his eyes as he wiped the blood off his mouth.  
“Suhos not going to be happy about this.” The man stood on wobbly legs before running out of the alley.  
“Tell him to stay the fuck out of our territory and we won’t have to beat the shit out of all his men!” Minseok yelled down the empty alleyway before wincing at the pain he felt in his hand.  
“You really have to stop using your fists before you try talking.” Jongdae walked up to Minseok to examine his bloody hand. “And you got blood all over the new jacket I just got you!” Jongdae scolded the elder and frowned at the dark stains on the light gray jacket.  
“Don’t worry. The dry cleaners can get it out. Let’s go home.” Minseok grabbed Jongdaes' hand off his jacket and kissed it before wrapping their hands together and walking out of the alley.

\--

Jongdae finished drying his hair before throwing the towel into the hamper and hopping into bed.  
“You seem rather cheerful,” Minseok commented as he flipped another page of his book.  
“Do I? I don’t think I'm acting differently.” Jongdae shrugged as he pulled out his phone to go on his social media.  
“Well, what is the plan for tomorrow?” Minseok asked as he set his book down and turned on his side to look at Jongdae.  
“We don’t have any work at the moment. I have to go talk to a couple of businesses, but I don’t have any work for you.” Jongdae continued to flip through his phone. “Why? Do you have plans?”  
“No. I just want to know how long I can keep you awake.” Minseok smirks taking Jongdaes' phone and setting it aside before attaching his lips to Jongdaes roughly.

\--

Several weeks later. Mid-July.

“Mr. Park. You know I don’t like coming down here. I don’t like having to check up on you.” Jongdae shut the office door and locked it before sitting across the man, putting his feet on the desk.  
“You really didn’t have to come down here. I know how busy you are Mr. Kim.” The older man bowed to Jongdae keeping his eyes off the younger.  
“Yeah. I am a busy man. But if you would just pay us on time, I wouldn’t have to waste your time and mine to come down here. Don’t you think?” Jongdae crossed his arms.  
“Your absolutely right Mr. Kim. I promise we will from now on.” The man bowed again to Jongdae.  
“I sure hope so Mr. Park. I don’t want to have to get Minseok involved.” Jongdae kicked his legs off the table and stood up adjusting his shirt. “I'll be back by the end of the week for the money.” Jongdae finished before walking back to the door and unlocking it.  
“Yes, Mr. Kim. I will see you then.” The old man held the door open for Jongdae and watched as he walked to his motorcycle putting on his helmet and driving off before breathing a sigh of relief.

\--

“I stopped by Mr. Parks again today. He said he will pay at the end of the week.” Jongdae finished drying the last plate in the pile before beginning to the dishes away.  
“We would have the money now if you’d just let me come with you today.” Minseok pouted as he took a drink of his beer.  
“You can’t solve everything with violence Min. Plus Mr. Park is an old man. If you tried to fight him, he’d probably have a heart attack.” Jongdae walked over to Minseok and took the beer from his hand before finishing it.  
“Whatever. It's quicker.” Minseok pouted before getting a new beer from the fridge. “So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”  
“Well, actually we have a meeting with Suho. Another one of his men was found in our territory yesterday. That’s the fourth time this month. We really need to talk some sense into him.” Jongdae collapsed on the couch before turning on the TV.  
“When I see him tomorrow I swear to god-“  
“Min calm down. We will take care of it. Nothing we haven’t done before.” Jongdae rubs Minseok thigh to calm the elder down.  
“I know we will. Now come here.” Minseok pulled Jongdae into his arms as they cuddled on the couch. -- “Well if it isn’t my favorite couple. Minseok and Jongdae. Don’t have enough work to do in your area you have to pay me a visit. I'm honored.” Suho motioned for Minseok and Jongdae to sit at the chairs across his desk when they walked into his office.  
“You know why we’re here Suho.” Minseok gritted his teeth but Jongdaes' hand on his knee calmed him down.  
“Suho. You need to stop sending your men into our territory.” Jongdae deadpanned.  
Suho laughed loudly before folding his hands on his desk. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” Suho replied calmly.  
“Yes, you do. We saw one of your men in our area just the other day. That’s the fourth time this month. You either need to stay out of our area or you need to declare a real war because this petty business of sending in your men is getting tiring, and to be honest, it’s a little childish.” Jongdae shrugged and Suhos face dropped at the insult.  
“Well if any of my men were in your territory it certainly wasn’t under my order. I know our rules. But I’ll talk to them regardless. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.” Suho stood behind his desk fixing his suit. “Do you have anything else to talk to me about? Otherwise, I do have another meeting to get to.”  
Jongdae and Minseok stood up and gave a slight bow to the other before walking back out of Suhos office.  
Shortly after the couple left Suho called in his second in command, Sehun.  
“Sir, what’s the matter.” The younger asked as he stood in front of his boss.  
Suho took a deep breath before smacking Sehun across the face. The younger filched at the pain but faced his boss again.  
“Why does no one listen to me? Are you all trying to make me look bad!” Suho practically yelled.  
“No sir, of course not.” Sehun rubbed his cheek calmly.  
“Then tell me why my men keep getting caught in other territories!” Suho dropped into his chair.  
“I think the men just want to help. They know you want to expand our territory.” Sehun offered.  
“Yes, I do, but we have to be smart. The other groups aren’t just going to hand us over pieces of their land because you all like to hang out there. You’re making me look incompetent!” Suho exclaimed frustrated.  
“Sorry sir. I will talk to the men and make sure they don’t overstep again.” Sehun bowed deeply to his boss.  
“Good. Because the next time I see Minseok or Jongdae in this office it better be because they are signing over their territory.” Suho finished before waving the younger out of his office.

\--

“Do you think he’ll listen?” Minseok asked Jongdae as they waited for their food at a small café.  
“No. He has always been trying to take our territory. This was more of a warning. That we know what he’s doing and a threat if he continues.” Jongdae took a sip of his coffee.  
“Well I hope he continues. I would love to get my fists on him someday. His group is just a bunch of stuck up rich boys. They don’t even protect their territory they just harass and steal.” Minseok scoffs.  
“And what do we do?” Jongdae raised an amused eyebrow.  
“Hey! We are virtuous. We only attack the thugs and protect the people. We grew up in this neighborhood, our families have lived here for generations. We are only doing what the police won’t while protecting our neighborhood. Those rich boys don’t know this area. They just want to play around for a while. They don’t actually care.” Minseok pouted as Jongdae grabbed his hand.  
Jongdae knew they were nothing like Suho and his gang. They were only criminals by necessity. They had the reputation for being one of the most ruthless gangs in the area, but it wasn’t because they wanted to be but because they had to be. Jongdae was glad they made a name for themselves in the criminal world. It meant wherever they went they wouldn’t be messed with including their families and that’s all Jongdae wanted.  
“Here are your meals sirs. Please let me know if I can get anything else for you.” The waitress set Minseok and Jongdaes meals down and smiled before walking away.  
Minseok instantly started digging into his noodles slurping loudly with each spoonful. “Aren’t you going to eat? It's your favorite soup.” Minseok asked Jongdae who was just staring at his bowl of noodles.  
Jongdae stared at his soup for a couple of seconds more before abruptly standing up and rushing to the bathroom. Jongdae just barely made it to the toilet before he started throwing up. After he felt like his stomach was beyond empty Jongdae slumped on the floor taking a deep breath.  
Jongdae didn’t feel sick, he didn’t have a fever, he didn’t feel hot or cold. Maybe he had food poisoning, but he didn’t remember eating anything that could have upset his stomach. Jongdae put a hand on his now very empty stomach and breathed deeply before suddenly sitting up straight.  
“Oh Shit.” Jongdae gasped staring down at his not so flat stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae paced back and forth in his bedroom trying to recall the last few weeks of his life. When was the last time he had sex? Had he had any weird symptoms? Could he be pregnant? Jongdae paused when he heard the bathroom door opening. Minseok entered the bedroom drying his hair with a towel before throwing it in the hamper.  
“How are you feeling Dae? You really scared me at the café.” Minseok walked over to Jongdae and grabbed the others' face gently.  
“I'm fine Min. I was just sick. I’ve been feeling under the weather for the last couple of days. Guess it finally caught up with me.” Jongdae smiled slightly leaning into Minseok touch.  
“Well let me know if you need anything. Should we go to the hospital tomorrow-“?  
“No!” Jongdae blurted out before taking a breath. “I don’t want you to take time out of your day. I already set up an appointment so please don’t worry about it.” Jongdae smiled again.  
“Okay. But let me know how things go. Okay?”  
“I will Min. Now let’s get to bed. I'm tired.” Jongdae gave a slight pout before he and Minseok got into bed.  
Jongdae listened to Minseoks’ soft breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall but his mind would not settle down. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his hand circled his stomach gently until he finally passed out from exhaustion.

\--

Jongdae sat nervously in the doctor’s office. He had talked with his doctor and they took a sample of his blood to test so now it was just a waiting game for Jongdae.  
Soon there was a soft knock on the door before Jongdaes doctor entered. “Okay Jongdae. I got your results here.” The doctor, Dr. Zhang, sat at his desk across from Jongdae before flipping through the file in his hands. “Well Mr. Kim. It looks like you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations.” The doctor smiled as Jongdae felt the air leave his lungs.  
“I’m p-pregnant?” Jongdae repeated in disbelief.  
“Yes, you are. Although I don’t know exactly how far along you are. Would you be willing to do an ultrasound so we can see? It will be really quick, and I can do it right here.” Dr. Zhang asked gently.  
“U-uh. Yes. Yes, I can do that.” Jongdae nodded nervously.  
“Okay. Follow me to the checkup table. I'm just going to get the equipment ready.” The doctor leads Jongdae over to a reclining chair as he rolled out his portable ultrasound machine and started it up.  
“Okay. This jelly will be a little cold but only for a bit. Can you lift your shirt for me?” Jongdae did as the doctor asked before closing his eyes as he felt the cold jelly make contact with his skin. The room was in absolute silence as Jongdae felt the wand move around his stomach before the sound of a soft beating could be heard.  
“What is that?” Jongdae gasped.  
The doctor chuckled as he continued to move the wand. “That is your baby’s heartbeat. There we go.” The doctor paused his movement and turned the screen towards Jongdae. “This your baby. Judging from the size and your history you are about 7-8 weeks along.” The doctor finished.  
“T-that’s my baby?” Jongdae stared at the screen and the little white and black blob that could be seen. He didn’t know he was crying until he felt the tears slid off his cheeks.  
“Do you want a picture? It’s still pretty early to see anything definitive but people still like to have the photo.” The doctor suggested.  
“Yes. I want a picture. Thank you.” Jongdae wiped his face as the doctor took a screenshot and began to clean up Jongdae.  
Jongdae left the doctor’s office with an armful of prenatal care pamphlets and the ultrasound picture sitting perfectly on top.

\--

Jongdae tasted the soup again making sure it tasted how he wanted it before pulling out some bowls and setting the table. Jongdae filled up each bowl and set them at the small dining table, placing the ultrasound picture above Minseoks bowl in plain sight.  
“Min. dinners ready.” Jongdae called into the living room and listened as he heard Xiumins footsteps cross the room. His heart was beating wildly in his chest with each passing second, waiting for Xiumin to see his little secret.  
Xiumin walked into the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator to pull out a beer and open it before sitting down. “It’s been so nice to have an uneventful day for once. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had that.” Xiumin took a chug of his beer. “By the way. How was the doctor’s appointment? You never told me.” Xiumin asked as he went to take a sip of his soup but paused halfway to his mouth when he noticed the ultrasound picture.  
“That’s actually what I was going to tell you.” Jongdae swallowed nervously. “Turns out I wasn’t sick.” Jongdae paused as he watched Minseok pick up the picture. “I'm pregnant.” Jongdae laughed nervously.  
“T-this is ours?” Minseok ran a finger over the picture. Jongdae couldn’t read what Minseok was feeling so he just nodded silently.  
“A-are you mad?” Jongdae questioned.  
“Mad?” Minseok looked up alarmed. “I'm overjoyed! Dae, how could I be mad at this?” Minseok got up and rushed over to Jongdae kneeling in front of the younger.  
“I-I don’t know. We never talked about having a family. And with our jobs, I didn’t know how you would react.” Jongdae shrugged feeling his body relax from the nerves so much that he started crying.  
“Don’t cry baby. It’s okay. I'm not mad. I couldn’t be happier.” Minseok hugged Jongdae tightly running a soothing hand on his back to calm him down. “I’m excited about this. You should be too.”  
Jongdae nodded his head in the crook of Minseoks' neck before wiping his face. “I am too. Now please can we eat. I'm starving.” Jongdae laughed as he felt his stomach growl.

\--

2 weeks later. Beginning of August.

Jongdae was incredibly happy that Minseok had accepted his pregnancy so easily. He didn’t know why he doubted him but because of their jobs and the way they lived their lives, Jongdae was sure Minseok would be against it because Jongdae was thinking the same thing. He didn’t have the safest job in the world, and he didn’t know how much time he could spend doing what he did, now that he was pregnant. But with Minseok by his side, he knew it wouldn’t matter and they would figure things out.  
“Min are you almost ready. We have to stop by the Parks and talk to the son. They had a break in the other day, and we need to get their stories. Then we have to stop off at the bank to make a deposit.” Jongdae was lacing up his boots as he tried to rush Minseok along.  
“What do you mean we? Dae you’re not going anywhere.” Minseok came into the living room with a confused expression.  
“What? What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?” Dae stood up looking even more confused than Minseok. “We have work to do today.”  
“I have work to do today Dae. You are not doing anything. You're pregnant now. You can’t be doing this stuff anymore.” Minseok went to the front room to get his jacket pulling it over his shoulders.  
“What? You’re not serious Min. I can do my job just fine.” Jongdae confused more by Minseoks' words.  
“I am dead serious Dae. You’re not doing this job anymore. I'm going to take Baekhyun with me today. You are going to sit in this house where you are safe.” Minseok pointed Jongdae toward the couch before walking out the front door leaving a stunned Jongdae in his tracks.  
“He’s not fucking serious.” Jongdae stomped into the kitchen and got a glass of water. “I'm not fucking useless. That piece of shit.” Jongdae angrily drank his water.  
Suddenly Jongdaes phone went off and he went to answer it. On the other end was another one of their clients, an elderly lady who owned a small food shop. She was telling Jongdae about a break-in she had and that she needed someone to come over. Jongdae agreed immediately and went to grab his jacket before heading out the door.  
Jongdae walked down the sidewalk taking in the beautiful cool summer day. It had been a while since he had taken a casual walk around their neighborhood and it was nice to take in the weather.  
Jongdae entered the food shop and saw Mrs. Song sweeping up some broken glass behind the counter while all her tables and chairs and more broken glass were strewn around the small shop.  
“Mrs. Song.” Jongdae called out to the woman who stopped her cleaning.  
“Jongdae! I'm so glad you got here so quickly. I didn’t know what to do so I called you. Oh, where’s Minseok?” Mrs. Song looked behind Jongdae noticing the absence of the duo.  
“He is dealing with another situation this morning. It's perfectly fine that you called Mrs. Song. That is what we are here for.” Jongdae smiled at the woman sweetly before grabbing another broom and helping her sweep.  
“I’ve always been a cautious person you know. I’ve lived in this neighborhood long enough to know never to keep more than enough in my register during the night. Whoever broke in only got away with a few bills, but now I have to pay to fix my window and I have to stay closed while its broken meaning I won’t even be making any money. How could they come after my shop? I don’t do anything to upset anyone in the neighborhood. This is just a simple noodle shop, we don’t even make a ton on a good day.” Mrs. Song continued her story as Jongdae helped her fix up the rest of the place.  
“Do you have any idea who would have wanted to break into your shop. Maybe a disgruntled customer or strangers you have seen around the neighborhood?” Jongdae sat at the counter as Mrs. Song made them some tea.  
“Now that you mention it, I have been seeing some new boys around the neighborhood. They don’t look like they are from here. They wear nice black suits and their hair is all done up. But they never came into my shop. I don’t know if they are behind this, but they are definitely out of place here.” Mrs. Song walked back with the tea kettle pouring a cup for Jongdae.  
“Well Minseok and I will look into it Mrs. Song.” Jongdae paused as he brought the tea to his lips his stomach turning at the smell. “Oh. Um, I'm sorry Mrs. Song. Can I get just a glass of water?” Jongdae pushed the glass away and Mrs. Song raised an eyebrow at the other before disappearing into the kitchen again.  
“Here you go Jongdae. Are you not feeling well?” Mrs. Song passed the water glass.  
“Oh. Um. No, I'm okay.” Jongdae felt his cheeks heat up as he took a sip of the water. Mrs. Song just continued to stare at Jongdae.  
“Jongdae. Are you pregnant?” Jongdae chocked on his water.  
“W-what. Why would you say that Mrs. Song?” Jongdae wiped his mouth before taking another sip trying to cool his face down.  
“Dear I have had 4 children and 5 grandchildren. I know what pregnancy looks like. You’ve put on a little bit of weight around your middle, your sense of smell is sensitive, your taste has changed, and you were very cautious with your stomach when you helped me clean up. It’s not that hard to notice dear. I'm guessing you are a couple of months along now?” Mrs. Song smiled sweetly at Jongdae who couldn’t help but blush again.  
“Uh, um yes. I am about 10 weeks now.” Jongdaes' hands went around his stomach protectively.  
“Oh that’s so wonderful dear! You and Minseok will be great parents, he is the father, right?” Mrs. Song questioned teasingly.  
“W-what. Of course!” Jongdae blushed again.  
“I'm only teasing dear. Of course he is. Speaking of which, let me get you some food. I have great soup for pregnancies. It's full of great things for the baby. Wait right here.” Mrs. Song disappeared into the kitchen for awhile leaving Jongdae alone.  
Mrs. Song returned a little while later with a Tupperware jar. “Here you go dear. If you have this soup every couple of days your child will grow up good and strong. If you run out, please let me know and I'll make you some more right away.” Mrs. Song smiled brightly.  
“Wow Mrs. Song. That is really nice of you. You didn’t have to do this.” Jongdae took the soup before bowing to Mrs. Song.  
“No. It’s no big deal. Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten to make this soup for anyone. Its always good practice.” Mrs. Song brushed off Jongdae concern.  
“Okay. Well I should get back home now. But before I go here.” Jongdae pulled out his wallet and handed Mrs. Song a couple of hundred-dollar bills. “Use this to get your window fixed as soon as you can. Also use some to treat yourself to a day off.”  
“Jongdae. I can’t possibly accept this. I will be fine without it.” Mrs. Song tried to give the money back.  
“No. Please take it. That is my job. We will find who did this. You just worry about getting your shop running again.” Jongdae pushed the money back to Mrs. Song before picking up the soup.  
“You and Minseok are so good to this neighborhood. I don’t know what we would do without you.” Mrs. Song grabbed the money tightly.  
“You have a good day Mrs. Song. I will get back to you with any information.” Jongdae bowed before walking out of the store back towards his home.

\--

Jongdae walked into his house and kicked off his shoes before walking into the kitchen.  
“Where the hell have you been?” Jongdae jumped at Minseoks words turning to see the other in the doorway.  
“I had to go out.” Jongdae shrugged as he put the soup he got in the fridge before grabbing a glass of water.  
“You went out to do work. I know you did.” Minseok crossed his arms as he stared down the other.  
“So what if I did? Something came up. I had to go.” Jongdae sat down at the kitchen island sipping his water.  
“You know what I said this morning. You are not working anymore. It's too dangerous.” Minseok sat down in front of Jongdae.  
“I wasn’t even doing anything dangerous. I just helped Mrs. Song clean up after a break-in and she even gave me some soup for my pregnancy. It wasn’t a big deal.” Jongdae shrugged again.  
“You did what!” Minseok practically yelled. “Not a big deal? What if the person came back! What if you got cut cleaning up? Are you stupid?” Minseok stood angrily.  
“Do you think I'm fucking incapable of doing anything! It was just a little glass. If it was unsafe for me than it was also unsafe for Mrs. Song and that is all the more reason for me to help. That’s my job. She called me and I did what was needed.” Jongdae was becoming furious at Minseok.  
“You are done doing work. If you get any other calls you give them to me. No discussion.” Minseok stared down at Jongdae.  
Jongdae felt his heart twist at the words coming from Minseoks' lips and his eyes burned with tears about to fall from his eyes. Jongdae couldn’t even reply before Minseok walked out of the kitchen leaving Jongdae by himself in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later. September.

It had been weeks since Jongdae had left the house by himself, he wasn’t allowed to do anything for work, was only allowed to sit at home and cook, clean, and watch TV and he was starting to become depressed. Jongdae hadn’t barely even talked to Minseok in almost a month. Every time Jongdae talked about anything work-related Minseok would immediately shut him down. He was only allowed to answer calls, do online work, and relay the messages to Minseok. Minseok had even started taking their subordinates, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, with him for every call.  
With every passing day Jongdae was feeling more and more isolated under all of Minseoks rules. It wasn’t like he was dying to go out and do dangerous work, but to be ignored and forbidden from doing anything was causing Jongdae to become desperate for an escape.  
“Did you get any calls today Dae?” Minseok walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee as Jongdae clicked through his laptop.  
“No. Nothing today.” Jongdae replied flatly continuing to scroll through his news feed.  
“What’s wrong Dae?” Minseok paused as he looked at the other.  
“Nothing.” Jongdae replied flatly again.  
“Dae. I can tell something is wrong. What is it?” Minseok grabbed onto the others hand but Jongdae quickly removed it.  
“Oh, you can tell something is wrong? That’s surprising. Of course something is wrong!” Jongdae burst out surprising Minseok. “I'm forbidden from doing work, I'm forbidden from leaving the house without you. All I ever do is sit in this goddamn house. That’s what’s wrong.” Jongdae finished staring down Minseok.  
“You know you can’t do our job anymore. You are responsible for more than just your own life now and I am responsible for you. That is why you are forbidden.” Minseok glared right back.  
Jongdae felt his eyes burn at Minseoks words again but before he let any tears drop, he stormed from the room leaving Minseok by himself.

\--

2 weeks later. Mid-September.

“I'm heading out Dae. Me and Baekhyun have to stop by the Kims and then have to run to the next town for some business. We will be back later tonight. Okay?” Minseok looked over at Jongdae who was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
“Okay.” Jongdae sighed before switching the channel again. Minseok looked sadly at Jongdae before walking out the door.  
Jongdae could only watch another hour of TV before he couldn’t take it anymore. He decided he was going to go out shopping, ignoring Minseoks ban. They needed to get more food and Jongdae wanted to stop at the baby store up the street and maybe pick up some clothes. Because he and Minseok had not on the best of terms they hadn’t done any shopping or preparation for the baby and Jongdae decided it was something to take his mind off things.  
Jongdae took in the beautiful weather and the changing fall leaves as he walked around the neighborhood on his way to the store. Wondering around the grocery store Jongdae collected the various foods he knew they needed around the house. He also picked up a few of his favorite snacks too since all he was allowed to do now was sit around and eat.  
Rubbing his ever-growing stomach Jongdae pouted as he stood in the checkout line. He was feeling fatter and more sluggish than ever, and he couldn’t even tell Minseok about his insecurities. Jongdae didn’t feel like trying to open up to Minseok when Minseok couldn’t even understand why he disliked his isolation.  
After Jongdae had finished at the grocery store he stopped by the baby store just down the street. He had never been in the store before but had passed by it many times. It was a small store, but it had a good selection of clothes and cribs and toys.  
“Good morning sir. How can I help you today? Looking for anything specific?” A lady at the store asked Jongdae politely.  
“No I am just looking around for now. Thank you.” Jongdae replied.  
“Is your wife here? Do you know what she needs for the baby?” The woman continued to ask Jongdae.  
“Actually, I'm the one who's pregnant.” Jongdae placed his hands on his small bump rubbing it softly.  
“O my god! I'm so sorry. You didn’t look like it, so I didn’t want to assume.” She laughed brightly making Jongdae blush at the compliment. “Well I will leave you be. My name is Taeyeon so let me know if you need any help or have any questions!” The woman smiled before walking off making Jongdae feel less intimidated by the store.  
Jongdae began to browse around the store looking at all the cute little clothes and tiny booties and cribs and baby blankets. Jongdae couldn’t help the sadness that overcame him as he walked around, wishing he was there with Minseok looking at all this stuff, but Jongdae had a plan.  
Jongdae looked through the huge array of baby onesies searching until he found the perfect one. A white and baby blue onesie with tiny snowflakes across the chest. It was simple and cute and reminded Jongdae of when he and Minseok use to walk around their neighborhood when they were first dating watching the snowfall.  
Jongdae smiled as he also picked up a few little baby bottles and some baby rattles before heading to the front to purchase his items. Taeyeon couldn’t help smiling as she rang up Jongdae, stealing glances at his small stomach. Jongdae gushed at the attention, happy that someone seemed to be excited about his baby.  
Jongdae thanked the woman and left the store, heading home to set up his little surprise for Minseok. He hated fighting with the other and as more and more time passed, Jongdae realized they were missing the subtle changes with their baby. The weird cravings, the late nights sick in the bathroom, the forgetfulness, and his every growing belly. Jongdae wanted Minseok by him through it all. Jongdae planned to set up the items he bought and show them to Minseok to hopefully soften him up. Then he was going to talk to Minseok about his feelings over the last few weeks. How he didn’t want to go out and do dangerous work but wanted to at least be acknowledged by Minseok, and that together they needed to prepare for their baby.  
Jongdae was so distracted as he played his plan out over and over in his head that he didn’t realize the black car that was slowing down next to him. Before Jongdae knew it, he felt several hands grab his arms and pull him back into the car, causing him to drop his bags on the sidewalk. Jongdae could barely let out a scream before he felt a cloth cover his mouth and the world became black.  
Taeyeon gasped in shock as she watched a car pull up and take the man that was just in her store into their car. Before she could even pull out her phone the car and the man were gone from the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Minseok walked back towards his house for the night. He had sent Baekhyun on his way a while ago and decided to stop and pick up some food at the grocery store for Jongdae. Minseok knows that Jongdae has been feeling down and he knows that he was the cause of it, but Minseok couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like it was completely his fault. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He’s never had a child before, he just wanted to protect Jongdae and their child.  
After the last month of almost pure silence from Jongdae, Minseok decided that he needed to be more receptive to Jongdae and what he wanted. He still didn’t want him to be doing any of their dangerous work, but Jongdae should be able to have more freedom to go around town without Minseok watching his every move.  
Minseok walked into the house and was slightly shocked by how quiet the house was. Usually, Jongdae would be watching tv, or cooking something to eat, or maybe even taking a bath if he wasn’t feeling we, but the house was silent.  
“Dae? Dae are you home?” Minseok called out as he took his shoes off, but he received no answer. Minseok walked into the kitchen to put the groceries in the fridge and noticed that it looked as if no one had been home all day. There were no dirty dishes, no new garbage in the trash can, it was the same as it had been that morning.  
Minseok walked out into the living room and noticed the blanket Jongdae was using that morning was thrown onto the ground but still no sign of Jongdae. Minseok walked into their bedroom and noticed that a few of Jongdaes clothes were missing but nothing else. Finally, he went into their bathroom and noticed that Jongdaes pill container that he kept his prenatal vitamins in still had that day’s pills in it.  
Minseok ran back to the kitchen and grabbed his phone frantically calling Jongdaes number. The line rang for a while before eventually going to voicemail. It wasn’t like Jongdae to not answer his phone, unless he was trying to ignore Minseok. Minseoks mind instantly played a million scenarios, that he was hurt or unconscious and couldn’t reach his phone, that someone had broken into their house and taken him, or maybe that Jongdae had actually left him. He knew he had been tough with Jongdae but he didn’t think so much as to drive Jongdae away from him. Minseoks' heart began to race as the fear began to set in. He rushed back out the front door, hoping that maybe Jongdae was just walking around the neighborhood and nothing worse had happened.  
Minseok started walking towards Mrs. Songs' shop. Jongdae may have gone there to get out of the house for a little while, but when he got there Mrs. Song had said she hadn’t seen Jongdae in a few days. Minseok quickly went back out into the neighborhood.  
He checked all the places he thought Jongdae might go, from different restaurants to bookstores, even to the corner gas station but no one had seen him that day. Minseok kept trying to call Jongdae the whole while but he never received an answer. Minseok started to walk back to his house his mind running a mile a minute as to where Jongdae could have gone until he stumbled across a small shop just up the street from his house.  
He didn’t recognize the shop as it must have been a newer owner in the neighborhood but what did catch his eye was the cop car in front of it. Minseok decided to get a closer look. The police officer was talking with a young woman who couldn’t be more than 25. She was motioning with her hands and wiping away tears as the police officer tried to calm her down. Minseok walked over to the small crowd of people who had gathered to watch and gossip.  
“What happened here?” Minseok asked curiously. It wasn’t often the police came to their neighborhood as most people would rather call him or Jongdae than deal with the police for any neighborhood disputes.  
“Oh Minseok. I'm not entirely sure. The shop owner said she saw someone get taken. In broad daylight. I don’t know how much I believe that. She didn’t even see anyone’s face, or even know who got taken.” One of the other shop owners stated.  
“Why wasn’t I called? Why did they call the police?” Minseok questioned still curious about the whole situation.  
“Well the shop owner, Taeyeon, she’s new to the neighborhood. Only been here a month, probably didn’t know how useless the cops could be over you guys. Speaking of which where is Jongdae?” The man looked behind Minseok anticipating the other to appear shortly.  
“He is at home getting some rest. Thanks for the information.” Minseok lied as he bowed to the shop owner before turning to head home. If the shop owner wanted to deal with the police she could, it wasn’t his business.  
Minseok decided to try calling Jongdae once again as he started walking but stopped when he heard a familiar ring tone.  
“Jongdae?” Minseok looked towards where he could hear the ringtone Jongdae had personalized just for him. Minseok walked towards the sound calling again to keep the sounds going. Before he knew it, he was walking right up to the police officer and the shop owner.  
“Excuse me, sir, you can’t be over her. Please back up a little.” The officer tried to move Minseok back but the other wouldn’t budge.  
“No. Listen. Do you hear that ringtone, that’s my partners' ringtone. Why do I hear it here, where is it coming from?” Minseok could hear the panic rising in his voice but he couldn’t stop himself. The shop owner let out a quiet sob before she moved to the side a little revealing a litter of items on the ground.  
Minseok walked over to the pile and instantly noticed Jongdaes phone and bag. There were also several other items that looked to be from the woman’s shop.  
“W-what happened?” Minseok tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing as he began to pick up Jongdaes' things.  
“It seems that about 2 hours ago a black car pulled up beside a man before two men pulled him into the car. We are working on finding any surveillance footage to get the make and model of the car but as of now-“  
Minseok stood abruptly cutting the police officer off. “What did they look like.” Minseok glared at the shop owner who cowered at Minseoks' voice.  
“I-I don’t know. It happened so fast.” The woman tried to speak up.  
“Tell me something, anything, about the men you saw, even what they were wearing. It is extremely important.” Minseok tried to speak calmer to the woman so as not to scare her.  
“We are working with Ms. Kim here to get a good description of the men-“  
“You better shut your face before I beat it shut,” Minseok growled at the officer who cowered at the threat. “Now what did they look like.” Minseok turned back to the owner.  
“I-I couldn’t see any faces. They wore sunglasses but I do know they were dressed nicely. Both of them had nice tailored suits on, not something you would see thugs wearing. And they were efficient. The man barely had time to open his mouth before they put a rag over his mouth and pulled him in the car. They were definitely experienced. I know that. D-does that help?” The woman bit her nails as she looked at Minseok.  
“It does. Thank you. And next time, call me instead of these idiots.” Minseok pulled out his business card and gave it to the woman before collecting the rest of Jongdaes things and walking back to his house.  
Minseok barely entered the house before he was calling his subordinates and ordering them to his house ASAP.  
Within half an hour the rest of Minseoks gang had joined him as he sat them down in his living room.  
“I have some bad news guys and I don’t really know how to say it.” Minseok bit his lip harshly. This was the first time he had come to terms with what happened, and he didn’t know if he could hold it together.  
“What is it boss. You're scaring me a little.” Chanyeol gave a worried look to the rest of the gang who all nodded in agreement.  
“Jongdaes been kidnapped.” Minseok paused as he looked at the rest of his members. There were various states of shock and confusion among them all.  
“Kidnapped? What do you mean kidnapped? Why aren’t we doing anything then? Why are we just sitting here!?” Baekhyun jumped up to his feet heated by the revelation.  
“Oh we are going to do something don’t worry. But I need all of your help. He’s been taken by Suho.” Minseok finished.  
“That no-good piece of shit. How much of a low life could he get!” D.O. grunted from his seat.  
“Why aren’t we storming their place right now then boss? If we know who has him lets go and get him.” Chanyeol suggested and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
“We can’t do that. They obviously took him for a reason and they also probably know I know who took him. If we go in now, they will be waiting for us. We would be at the disadvantage. We need a plan.” The rest of the group seemed to understand what Minseok was saying as silence fell on the room.  
“So what’s the plan then?” Baekhyun dared to speak up.  
“We wait for a call.” Minseok glanced down at his phone, Jongdaes smiling face looking up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

1 week later. End of September.

Minseok adjusted his suit tie as he walked up the steps of Suhos office building. He hated wearing suits as they didn’t offer much freedom of movement and they just looked dumb. He didn’t know how someone could wear a suit all day every day, but then again maybe that’s why Suho was such a bitch.  
“Hello Sir. What can I help you with?” The receptionist flashed her fake smile at Minseok.  
“I'm here to see Suho. I have an appointment.” Minseok gritted through his teeth. The receptionist took her sweet time clicking through her computer before smiling at Minseok.  
“Someone will be with you shortly. If you want to just take a seat.” The woman motioned to the waiting room behind Minseok. Minseok gave a bitter smile before walking to the sofa.  
Minseok pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to the others.  
M: Are you all in position?  
C: Yes boss. Baekhyun and I are positioned upstairs, just waiting for you.  
D: The security room is secured. Searching for Jongdae now.  
M: Good. See you all in a bit.  
Minseok noticed a presence standing before him and looked up to see Suhos right-hand man, Sehun, smirking down at him.  
“Suho is ready to see you.” The younger spoke curtly before walking away from Minseok.  
“Oh good. He’s ready.” Minseok hissed under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Sehun side-eyed Minseok for a second before continuing on.  
The two men walked silence from the lobby all the way up the elevator until they reached the top floor. Sehun walked off silently with Minseok following.  
The two men walked into Suhos office Sehun motioning for Minseok to sit down as Suho sat quietly at his desk typing away on his computer.  
“Thank you Sehun.” Suho offered, dismissing the younger before going back to his computer.  
After a few minutes Minseok spoke up. “Are you really just going to ignore me? I come to you, I'm wearing this stupid suit, and I'm resisting the urge to beat the shit out of you right now because I know you have Jongdae here somewhere and I want to know where.” Minseok gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at Suho.  
“Now now Minseok. I would never hurt Jongdae. I simply needed some leverage to get you down here. He is being taken care of.” Suho smirked as he finally turned away from his computer.  
“And why should I believe anything you say. Everything you stand for is unethical.” Minseok rolled his eyes.  
“Oh you got that right. Its how I do business. But I would never hurt an innocent person like Jongdae, or your child.” Suho smirked harder.  
“You son of a bitch.” Minseok stood angrily from his seat.  
“Calm down Minseok. Jongdae is fine. Discuss this business with me and you can see him soon. Now sit down.” Suho waived the other down. Minseok huffed before collapsing into his seat again.  
“Now. Down to business. I'll be straight with you. I want your territory. I have control of all the neighborhoods around yours but you and Jongdae have refused for years to give in. Just give me the neighborhood and I'll leave you and your little family alone forever.” Suho folded his hands, content with his offer.  
“That’s it? That’s your offer? Jongdae for our neighborhood? You don’t even care about our neighborhood!” Minseok huffed irritably.  
“Of course I don’t, but I have other plans for that neighborhood. When I have control, I’m going to raise the cost of protection. None of those businesses will be able to pay our fees and as the shops begin to go out of business, we can begin to build condos and shopping centers in their place.” Suho leaned back in his chair.  
“You're going to remove all those people from their homes just for some flashy overpriced condos. Do you know how many generations of families have lived in that area? How long those shops have been there. Do you not even care!” Minseok couldn’t believe he was hearing this.  
“Of course it will be sad to see those people go, but this is for the improvement of our country. Those mom and pop shops won't last that long anyway.” Suho shrugged before pulling out a contract from his desk. “Now if you just sign right here this can all be resolved and Jongdae can be back in your arms in no time.”  
Minseok stared at the paper before him as he felt his stomach sink. What Suho was asking was impossible for him. That neighborhood was his life. Its were his family had lived for generations, it’s were all his friends were, his work, and most importantly its where he met Jongdae and where they were going to start their life together. Minseok glanced down at his watch and smirked when he saw the time and reached his hand out for a pen.  
Suho was confused by Minseoks compliancy but none the less handed Minseok the pen. Minseok scribbled out his signature and stood, Suho following him.  
“Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be.” Suho smiled as he came around his desk to shake Minseoks' hand.  
Minseok grabbed the others hand but held it in a vice grip pulling the others close so he could whisper in his ear.  
“As if I would ever give you my territory. How stupid do you think I am?” Minseok chuckled darkly. “If I find out you laid so much as a finger on Jongdae I’ll be back to give you the second most painful beating of your life.”  
Before Suho could even comprehend what Minseok was saying he felt a sharp blow land on his jaw as he stumbled backward until he hit his desk.  
“W-what are you doing.” Suho whipped his bloody lip trying to look past the other to call his men.  
“Don’t bother calling anyone. They are a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Minseok ran up to Suho and landed another sharp blow to the other's stomach causing Suho to hunch over.  
Suho had no time to react as Minseok continued to land blow after blow. Minseok didn’t know how long had been wailing on Suho before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Boss. Its time to go.” Chanyeol glanced down at Suhos beaten body and cringe before motioning his boss to move.  
Minseok took a quick step over Suhos body grabbing the contract off the desk.  
“Next time. Might want to check the signature.” Minseok threw the papers down to Suho who through his swollen eyes could see in big neat cursive at the bottom Fuck You. Suho groaned in pain as he watched the other walk out his office.

\--

Minseok took out the handkerchief out of his suit and wrapped his bloody knuckles as he rode down the elevator with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
“Everything went exactly according to plan boss. You were right, his men weren’t prepared at all.” Baekhyun laughed giddily.  
“Kyungsoo has Jongdae. They are waiting for us in the basement.” Chanyeol tried to ignore Baekhyuns childish behavior and keep his bosses spirits up.  
When the elevator opened to the basement their car was waiting for them with Kyungsoo sitting in the driver's seat and Jongdae leaning against the car staring off into space.  
Minseok didn’t realize he was moving until he was frozen in front of Jongdae.  
“Dae?” Minseok asked carefully.  
Jongdae snapped out of his haze his eyes widening when they landed on Minseok before tears came to the youngers eyes.  
“Minseok!” Jongdae jumped into Minseoks arms and Minseok let out a deep sigh of relief as he held the other tightly.

\--

The car ride back to their home was silent but not tense. Jongdae had not moved his head from Minseoks' chest as the elder rubbed his back soothingly.  
Minseok helped Jongdae into their house and getting him settled before going back to the others.  
“Are we still going with the plan boss?” Chanyeol leaned out the window.  
“Yes. Just like we discussed. Let me know when it's done. Thank you all for the help today.” The others nodded to their boss before Kyungsoo drove off leaving Minseok alone.  
When Minseok got back into the house Jongdae was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of tea.  
“Dae? How are you feeling?” Minseok walked up to the other.  
“I’m fine. I'm just tired and glad to be home.” Jongdae smiled up at Minseok leaning into the other.  
“Were you okay? Did Suho hurt you at all or any of his men? I swear to god if he hurt you.” Minseok was heating up again as he thought back to Suho.  
“No No Minseok. I'm completely fine. No one did anything to me.” Jongdae motioned for Minseok to sit down across from him. “After they grabbed me, they took me to Suhos apartment in his office building. That’s when he found out I was pregnant. He actually treated me very well. He fed me good food and even made sure I had my prenatal vitamins.” Jongdae smiled slightly. “I'm really fine Minseok.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have beaten him so badly.” Minseok muttered under his breath.  
“What?” Jongdae asked curiously.  
“Nothing. I'm just glad you are okay. I'm glad we were able to get you back.” Minseok leaned forward and kissed Jongdaes forehead. “I'm so sorry for how things were before this. I know I was being overbearing and unreasonable and nothing I can do can make up for that.” Minseok stared at his feet disappointed in himself.  
“You do not need to be sorry for anything. I understand Min. This is new for us. We don’t know what to do. I know you were just trying to protect me.” Jongdae laid a hand on Minseoks' cheek.  
Minseok grabbed the other's hand leaning into the touch. “I still should have listened. If I hadn’t been pushing you away you wouldn’t have felt the need to leave the house and Suho wouldn’t have taken you. I’m sorry.”  
“Well listen to me now then. I am fine Minseok. Nothing bad happened and the baby and I are both safe.” Jongdae rubbed his bump. “The only reason I left that day was that I realized we did not have any baby stuff in our house. Our baby is coming in a few months and it is like we aren’t preparing for them at all.” Minseok felt his heart clench at how true Jongdaes words are. “I just wanted our home to feel like we were ready, even if we personally weren’t. Because as long as I have you, I'm not scared of wants to come.”  
“Me too Dae and I will make it up to you. For the next week, we will do nothing but get ready for this baby. Okay? No work, no friends, no distractions. Just you, me and our child.” Minseok smiled as Jongdae giggled nodding excitedly. “Now let’s get some sleep. I'm sure you are exhausted.”  
Minseok led Jongdae back to their bedroom before getting ready for bed. Jongdae had changed his clothes and got into bed before noticing a small white and blue onesie sitting on top of Minseoks nightstand.


	6. Chapter 6

1 week later. Beginning of Oct.

Jongdae was sitting on the floor of their living room trying to put together the crib they had bought but he couldn’t find the hammer.  
“Min! Where’s the hammer? I want to finish this up before we go out.” Jongdae hollered to the other in the kitchen.  
Minseok stuck his head out of the kitchen and sighed. “It’s in your hand Dae. You're using it.”  
Jongdae looks at his right hand and laughed loudly when he realized he was right. Jongdae continued to pound away on the baby crib while watching the news when he saw a new report about their rival’s business.  
“Minseok! Come look at this!” Jongdae yelled.  
“Did you lose something else now.” Minseok rolled his eyes as he came into the living room.  
“No look. Something happened with Suho.”  
Minseok read the news and smiled.  
Local business front exposed for mob-related activities including fraud, theft, tax evasion, and more.  
The video that was playing was of Suho being led from his office building in handcuffs his suit still looking pristine but a few purple marks on his face that made Minseoks chest swell with pride.  
“What happened to him? He didn’t look like that the last time I saw him.” Jongdae looked up at Minseok noticing the others smile. “What did you do Min.” Jongdae asked cautiously.  
Minseok sighed before sitting down on the floor to help Jongdae finish the crib.  
“I just exposed him for what he truly is. A cheating manipulative thug.” Minseok shrugged his shoulders.  
“Speaking of which, you never told me what happened the night you came to get me. How you were able to find me and leave Suhos office without a scratch?” Jongdae stared perplexed at the other.  
“Oh yeah. About that.” Minseok took a deep sigh before he started his story. “When I found out you had been taken, I already knew who it was. So, I called the other guys and we came up with a plan. It’s not hard to see that Suho was into some sketchy business. So, we decided we would wait for him to call me with a business proposal, which we expected, and I would head over to his office as if I was going to do business. The whole time Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already inside the building. Baekhyun was our lookout and had to distract any of Suhos men if they got suspicious about our meeting. Chanyeols job was to hack into one of the computers and take any information that could help us take them down, hence the news today. And Kyungsoo had the job of erasing the security footage and finding you.” Minseok paused so Jongdae could take in all he was saying.  
“I know it may seem harsh babe, but you should have heard him. He wanted our neighborhood just so he could destroy it. He was going to raise the prices of land for all the shops so they wouldn’t be able to pay and then kick them out. Then he was going to tear everything down and put up expensive condos and shopping malls. I couldn’t let that happen. This has been our home for generations, this is where my family is and where I want it to be.” Minseok paused as he rubbed Jongdaes belly. Jongdae leaned into the touch taking in everything Minseok was saying and understanding. “So I beat the shit out of him and left.” Minseok finished bluntly causing Jongdae to sit up abruptly.  
“Min! What did I say about fighting!” Jongdae pouted cutely making Minseok laugh.  
“I promise. After beating him to a pulp I don’t need to fight for the rest of my life.” Minseok smiled.

\--

2 months later. December.

“Dae are you having contractions now?” Minseok yelled from the kitchen.  
“No Min. Ill tell you when I have contractions. You don’t need to ask every hour.” Jongdae rolled his eyes as he bounced on his exercise ball watching the TV.  
It had been two months since Jongdae had been kidnapped by their rival, but things were finally back to normal. Minseok had stepped down with his duties to their group letting their subordinates have more control so that Minseok could spend more time with Jongdae as they prepared for their baby. Jongdaes' due date was a few days away and for the last week he and Minseok had been doing anything they could to induce his labor.  
“Hey Min!” Jongdae called to the other hearing the elder run from the kitchen wiping his hands on his pants.  
“What! Was it your water? Is it time!” Minseok began freaking out.  
“No!” Jongdae waved the other off. “Look at the TV”  
Minseok looked at the screen and saw a news report about Suho. In the last two months his business had gone under, he was being charged with multiple counts of fraud, theft, tax evasion, and having connections to the mob. Suho had pleaded guilty so he just had to pay a ton for the charges, but he wasn’t going to serve any jail time which Minseok guessed as for the best. While he was a scum bag, he was too soft for jail.  
“Well I guess that is for the best. At least he won’t be bugging us anymore.” Minseok rubbed Jongdae's shoulders as they watched the news play Suhos story again. “So are you almost ready to go? We don’t want to be late for dinner.” Minseok looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost time to leave.  
“Yeah. Help me up Min.” Jongdae held his hands out as Minseok helped him off his ball before they left for dinner with their parents.

\--

A few days later.

Jongdae shifted around in bed. He had not been able to fall asleep due to an intermittent pain he kept feeling in his back that had not gone away since that afternoon. After twenty more minutes Jongdae still couldn’t get comfortable so he decided to get a glass of water. As Jongdae hobbled to the kitchen he reached up for a glass but due to his huge stomach, he couldn’t quite reach the cupboard anymore.  
“Here you go babe.” Minseok reached above Jongdae to grab the glass handed it to his fiancé.  
“Thanks Min. I couldn’t sleep.” Jongdae filled his glass before sitting at the island.  
Minseok also grabbed a glass of water and sat beside Jongdae.  
“Can I do anything?” Minseok offered grabbing one of Jongdaes feet beginning to rub it softly.  
“Mmm. I just need some sleep.” Jongdae hummed as the two sat in peaceful silence.  
Jongdae shifted when he felt a sudden pain in his back before sitting up abruptly. “Min.” Jongdae tried to get the other's attention.  
“What is it Dae?” Minseok hummed continuing to rub the other's feet.  
“Its time.” Jongdae deadpanned looking at the other in shock before looking down to where he was sitting noticing his water had broken.  
“Time? It's time!” Minseok jumped to his feet in an instant.  
The elder ran around the house collecting all of Jongdaes hospital stuff as the other sat patiently in his coat by the front door.  
“Calm down Min. No need to rush. It's only my water. I haven’t even had hard contractions yet.” Jongdae tried to get his boots on but couldn’t make any progress and had to wait until Minseok came to help him.  
“I just want to make sure we have everything.” Minseok laughed as he helped the other with his shoes.  
As they drove to the hospital Jongdae had noticed that it had started to snow and while he knows he was in for a long night he couldn’t help but feel at peace as he rode beside Minseok, resting his hand on the other's lap, his new gold band glistening in the moonlight.

\--

Jongdae was exhausted. He had never been so tired or drained as he was then, but the second he heard his child cry he had renewed energy. He watched as Minseok stared in awe at their child that the doctor was holding.  
“Would you like to cut the cord?” The doctor motioned to Minseok.  
“M-me?” Minseok stared in shock and looked to Jongdae who nodded brightly at the other.  
Minseok nodded and walked over to the doctor following the doctor’s directions as he cut the umbilical cord.  
The nurses quickly whisked the child away to clean him up and Minseok went back to Jongdae.  
“How are you doing Dae?” Minseok wiped the others sweaty hair off his forehead.  
“I’m good Min. I just want to see our child.” Jongdae smiled at the other.  
“Here you both go. A beautiful healthy baby girl.” The doctor handed the baby to Jongdae as the new parents stared in awe at the tiny human before them. “Do you have a name picked out for her?”  
“Yes. Kim Jiwoo.” Minseok smiled as he reached out for his daughter's small hand.  
“That’s a beautiful name.” The doctor smiled before leaving the new parents by themselves.  
“She’s beautiful.” Minseok whispered.  
“Yes she is. We will do a good job right?” Jongdae looked up worriedly.  
“Of course we will. Because we have each other. And together we will protect her forever.” Minseok kissed Jongdae softly before Jiwoo grunted from beneath them.  
“I'm sorry sweetie. You get one too.” Minseok leaned down and kissed his daughter's head lightly laughing at the way she smiled. Minseok kissed her several more times extracting endless giggles from her lips as Jongdae smiled at his fiancé and their new daughter.


End file.
